return of sage
by smith.johnsmith.j6
Summary: after feeling unloved by parents and village,naruto finds that he is reborned sage of six paths.he will travel the world unlocking each of his power and will save the world and establish peace with his only friend sakura on his side.
1. Chapter 1 intro

Hey guys it my first fanfic naruto is one of my favourite i've wanted to write a fiction with narusaku pairing.  
When kyuubi is sealed in naruto their parents are naruto has a twin is ignored by everybody for his sister whom believed as child of there is an orphan girl who has no they travel through the world and unlocking mysteries and fights for justice.  
Hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2 let's begin

It was one of the unforgettable days in history of strange masked man enraged kyuubi to attack to Yondaime he sealed Kyuubi inside his own son,Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.  
The fight was Minato sat on the couch rubbing his should die in using reaper death Shinigami let him 's words ringing through his mind.  
_flashback:_  
**"Shinigami-sama,aren't you going to kill me?"Minato asked.**  
**"I am trying but my reaper doesn't you are child of prophecy"Shinigami told him.**  
**"Child of prophecy?I'm father of child of prophecy?"minato asked.**  
**'I remember Jiraiya-sensei telling me something but I didn't care about it'he thought.**  
**"your child is child of him is his greatest weapon after all"shinigami told him and vanished.**

**After several hours:**  
**many are mourning over the loss of their loved ones. All of them are gathered at hokage tower.**  
**"Citizens of konoha!We've successfully sealed kyuubi into my son .Here is my daughter who was the reason for me to live Nata!THE CHILD OF PROPHECY WHO CAME TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM DESTRUCTION!"Minato yelled the last part.**  
**"Shinigami-sama said that she should be treated with love and consider her as hero of the hidden leaf"he said.**  
**People cheered on hearing they got rid of the demon and got saviour of the world.**

_**end flashback:**_

**After knowing attack on village,Jiraiya and tsunade rushed back to the heard cheers and dances all came to know that minato defeated kyuubi.**  
**They came to minato's house and he revealed everything they thought that child of prophecy is finally was so happy that he came to know his was happy that her child was hero.**

**Timeskip 5 years**

**Minato and Kushina decided that they should teach their child family jutsu.**  
**"so nata will you learn our family jutsu under our guidance?"Kushina asked.**  
**"of course!I love you, mom"nata said. **  
**From a corner of room a kid is watching the whole scene. He has whiskered was always ignored by the was constantly beaten by the mob and used as punching if he complained to his parents shrugged him of telling he has kyuubi so he won't never felt love of mother and care of were always obsessed with her and she is more evil than and cunning.**  
**He ran over to his so called family and asked"mom can i train with sister too?"with hopeful eyes.**  
**"You're not ready for that we don't want you to be a and play with other kids"Kushina said.**  
**"but why can't i be a shinobi.i'm sure i'll be hokage some day and acknowledged by every one"he said.**  
**"that's enough naruto how dare you!go to your 're not coming out of it for three weeks"minato said with smirked at this.**  
**naruto gone to his room crying saying to himself that there no one for him.**  
**from window he saw the training that his parents were giving them.**  
**he thought that he will go to his godfather for silently creeped out of the estate and gone to his godfather's place only to be found with women and sake.**  
**he asked jiraiya to train him but he responded that he was a brat to destroy his project and he'd rather train nata.**  
**so he gone to the park silently he heard sobbing yelling.**  
**"forehead!""BITCH!"the gir laws crying and every one were making fun of her and left her.**  
**he approached the girl suddenly started crying harder.**  
**"please don't hurt me"the girl said.**  
**"don't worry i'm not gonna hurt are you?"naruto asked the **Hey guys it my first fanfic


	3. Chapter 3 first friend sakura

CHAPTER 3:first friend sakura  
"My name is sakura don't hurt me"she said  
"don't be afraid.i'm your friend"naruto said.  
"really?don't you think i'm ugly because of this big forehead?"she asked with eyes full of hope.  
"No!you're beautiful and your forehead makes want to kiss it" he said blushing big time.  
then she hugged naruto and kissed his cheek and naruto hugged her back.

TIMESKIP:4 years

naruto and sakura are still best buddies and always day they are playing tag in playground.  
"come on you can't catch me"said sakura.  
naruto dashed on hearing these words and tackled her to ground  
"gotcha!"said naruto and both burst out laughing  
suddenly ground beneath them started to shake and they both fell in a pit.  
"Ahhhh!" both started scream.  
looking around they both saw nothing but of fear sakura hugged naruto tightly.  
naruto was blushing so much that it illuminate the whole cave.  
"someone help us!"they started to yell.  
then fire started through a lining on either side of pit revealing a tunnel  
they both started to walk down the tunnel holding hands

After 30 minutes

finally they reached at bottom and saw a door with a handprint on it  
naruto put his hand on it and suddenly needles stick into his fingers and taken some blood  
then suddenly door started to rotate some clockwise and anti-clockwise rotations and splitting into two revealing a beautiful what it seems like temple behind it.


End file.
